


Monster Hunting Adventure

by EBPlanetExplorer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBPlanetExplorer/pseuds/EBPlanetExplorer
Summary: Story Teller is telling us of one of his many adventures





	

I am a story teller. I tell stories. Stories of my adventures to be more precise. I've been to many places. Space, the jungle even Antarctica but today's story takes place in my own home back in Britain. I was 14 years old and it was dark in my house. It was about 3am and I was still awake of course. I took my flashlight from my bedside table and ventured down the stairs to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. I know something about the dark that most people do not. Monsters come out. They cannot hide in the shadows so they lurk and attempt to stay out of view. I knew this back then too. I point my flashlight at the kitchen door and alas! A monster, half my height, bright purple and fluffy, glowing green eyes stare at me. I decide I no longer need a glass of water and run back upstairs. I wasn't risking having my ear clawed off by any monsters. What I think personally is the scariest thing about monsters is that they are able to hide in the light. As you go about your life during the day, they're there hiding in the light. I decide to try and find one in the morning. The next day at 12pm my parents went out shopping and I was alone. I made the house as dark as I could and took my flashlight in hand and searched the house and I found him. He seemed scared. Is he really the monster? Or am I the monster?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
